Whump!
by cupcake2
Summary: Sesshomaru gets knocked unconcious upon reawakening he belives he's a girl...and falls in love with Miroku!?
1. Every Dog Has His Day

sesshomaru is knocked unconscious   
  
upon reawakening he believes himself to be a girl   
  
...and falls in love with miroku ???!!!?  
  
b Whump! /b  
  
Sesshomaru stopped after a extremely fast-paced trek through the forest with Jaken lagging behind, and Rin asleep on Ah and Un. He took in the fresh morning scent , the sun climbing up into the skies positioning itself to wake up those weak humans. Lord Sesshomaru had decided to visit his brother, but unlike the past visits this one was a more friendly visit.   
  
  
  
In his mind all that was planned was to visit , Rin had been begging him for days to let her visit Kagome and Shippou. She had an adorable face , how could he say no ? This trip was really all Rin's idea. Rin could never understand why Lord Sesshomaru never visited his half-brother besides when he wanted to kill him. Humans had such very strange family values.  
  
  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, how much longer until we meet up with Inuyasha ?," asked a very tired Jaken.With much grace Sesshomaru took a seat on the rock that was near, " His scent seems maybe a few miles away. We are very close."   
  
  
  
Jaken gave a mischievous grin, "Planning on returning the tetsuiga to the rightful owner?" Sesshomaru shuffled uncomfortably , but kept his grace. He stared out, he loved to leave Jaken hanging on his plans. The more clueless Jaken was the better. Jaken's smile flickered, "Well?," his voice was demanding and impatient. "Lord Sesshomaru, what business do we have with that lowly half-breed?"  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he stood up , " Jaken, did I not explain that this visit's meaning was nothing more than a friendly hello?" Jaken went from clueless to confused. Inside Sesshomaru mind he laughed at his companion's confusion the only thing better than a clueless Jaken was a confused Jaken....technically they were the same , but he was Lord Sesshomaru , who dare challenge him?  
  
  
  
They walked until he smelled Inuyasha . What a strange smell Inuyasha was . Not stinky , with ruminants of Inuyasha's mother mixed with the familiar smell of his father. He sniffed again and smelled Shippou , who in Sesshomaru's opinion , was Inuyasha's foster pup. Kagome's scent came after Shippou's, along with Sango's , Miroku's ,and the cat demon Kirrara.   
  
Ah and Un came after him with the same great speed , leaving Jaken to fend for himself.   
  
"Little brother !"called Sesshomaru towards Inuyasha , who turned around at the call. Kagome turned around as well holding a sleeping Shippou in her arms. She smiled. Sesshomaru had helped them , and both groups decided petty disagreements should be saved until the defeat of Naraku , which meant Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's relationship was slowly building from hate to family. ( author's note YAY! ^-^)  
  
  
  
"Yo," grunted Inuyasha "What brings you here?"   
  
" Just wanted to stop and say Hi, also Rin wanted to see everyone," answered Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's side , "So where is Rin?"  
  
"Ah and Un are right behind me," Sesshomaru motioned backwards to the flying....thing ( a.n ^^;; uh...).  
  
"Any news of the whereabouts of Naraku?," she asked warily. Sesshomaru merely shook his head.   
  
She regained her smile, "It's nice to have a break like this!"   
  
"What are you talking about wench." Inuyasha said suspiciously," Not running to your time are you?! We still have shards to find!" Inuyasha paused , "Oh I get it your going to gallivant around with that hobo guy-"Osuwari!," commanded an annoyed Kagome. At this note Shippou stirred from slumber , as Rin landed.   
  
The little kitsune rubbed his eyes. Yawning he asked, "What's going on ?"  
  
" Rin and Sesshomaru are visiting!," said Kagome. Shippou's head popped up and searched for Rin, "Really?"  
  
Sesshomaru tapped on his shoulder , "Really."   
  
A second later tiny raven haired girl clambered off the flying..thing(a.n ok what is Ah and Un ?!?)  
  
"Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha , Kagome, and uh ....Shippou !," she said with great relief that she could think this well after just waking up.  
  
"Good Morning," They responded. Shippou jumped out of Kagome's arms and looked up at Kagome, "Can we go play ?".  
  
  
  
Kagome gave a nod as she led Sesshomaru to their little fire circle beginning to make breakfast while joining in on friendly conversation . Which would be more friendly if Inuyasha tried to be a little more amiable to his brother. Yet, so far so good , they hadn't begun to attempt to rip out each others throat.  
  
In the midst of talking about how perverted the monk was Rin came running up .   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, want to play catch with me and Shippou ? Shippou says this is a baseball from Kagome's time!," she said eagerly while holding a baseball in her hand showing it to him. Sesshomaru smiled, but just as soon as he smiled he stopped himself. "I can't look that weak," he thought.  
  
  
  
Off they went down the hill, to a field where the kitsune stood waiting to play. Rin began the game with a very weak throw, passing it to Shippou who would throw the ball viciously. If you weren't careful you could get hurt ! Another toss to Rin followed by-WHUMP!   
  
  
  
Shippou had no aim , and to hit Sesshomaru in the head.....well that wasn't good either. Sesshomaru fell to the grounds , unconscious from the hit. This was followed by a moment of silence ....  
  
"Um," began a very nervous Shippou .   
  
"Uh," responded a now quiet Rin. A second pause followed.   
  
"Oh shit ! I hit-" "Oh Lord Sesshomaru-" "He's gonna kill-" "Help! We need help!-" With random outburst the two ran like chickens with their heads off to Inuyasha .   
  
  
  
Running towards Inuyasha he began his story breathlessly, " Inuyasha ! Inuyasha! WHUMP! Sesshomaru- WHUMP! Won't wake ! Ouchies!!Gonna die!" Inuyasha stared.  
  
"Yeah , you are going to die if you don't take a breath . Ok , using sentences what happened?," asked a confused Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippou knocked Lord Sesshomaru unconscious!," said the tearful little girl.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
This is my first sotry on fanfiction , and I know many off you will overpass that cute little review button but I solemly promise to review more.  
  
With that said ...You should too!   
  
No Honestly I'd be great if I could get at least 5 reviews , .....yeah   
  
so laters ! ^_^  
  
cupcake 


	2. Waking Sleeping Beauty While Getting In ...

Chapter Two: Awaking The Sleeping Beauty , While Getting In Touch With Your Feminine Side  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his unconscious brother .  
  
"Shippou's improving," he though with a chuckle. He scanned down at the Lord of the West . Well his bump was outwards, and his eyes were normal. According to Kagome's health book that she carried around, he didn't have a concussion.   
  
  
  
Rin bounced around Sesshomaru's side glancing at him. With out word Inuyasha assured Rin, "He'll be OK , just a bump." She nodded , but remained fixated on Sesshomaru. Kagome began rummaging through her bag taking out a cold compress, and beginning to serve the forgotten breakfast. Shippou of course found it amusing to poke Sesshomaru randomly. (a.n Then again , we always questioned Shippou)  
  
  
  
Jaken had arrived , and was forgotten in the hoop-la. Very disgruntled , he left saying he had important affairs in order for when Lord Sesshomaru was awake. Without a word of thanks for the meal that had been provided he was off with a huff.  
  
Rin kept a vigil over the unconscious Sesshomaru, well she was until Shippou and some other children from the neighboring village asked her to join in hide and seek.   
  
  
  
Hours passed, and the dinner hour approached, and no sign of a waking Sesshomaru.   
  
"God, he must be fragile." thought Kagome, looking up from her discussion with Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha of their route, with occasional outburst from Sango resulting in the boomerang for a disappointed Miroku.  
  
Kagome began making dinner, with a little worry in her thoughts. "He should be up by now!! Goodness, where did Shippou learn to throw like that?" She then returned to the dinner, but as she began stirring ginger into her concoction a moan came out form the slumbering Sesshomaru. Perhaps the reason why he was out for so long was because he never slept. Maybe dog-demons didn't sleep? She'd have to ask Inuyasha she mused.  
  
She set down her ladle, and approached Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey ? Are you up yet?," she asked gently, a little afraid to disturb Sesshomaru. Her first run-in with him was not the best impression. She constantly strived to unite the brothers despite memories of that first meeting.  
  
"Sesshomaru?," she asked again softly. Eyes fluttered open and with much grace after being hit in the head by a baseball Sesshomaru sat up.   
  
"Oh my!," came a very girlish version of Sesshomaru's voice. "What happened? I feel like I got hit in the head......" the voice trailed off.   
  
Sesshomaru's eyes came up and glanced at Kagome. Weakly the voice asked "Who are you ? Where am I ?" Kagome was taken aback .   
  
Being a little out of it was what Kagome suspected when Sesshomaru woke up, but not complete amnesia. "Ok, Higurashi," her mind snapped, "Tell slowly to not confuse!"   
  
Unfortunately she couldn't follow through. "Well who are you?!"  
  
  
  
"No need to shout dear, I am Yumi." Sesshomaru (or Yumi) looked around.   
  
Kagome looked around as well, oh right- "Sorry , I'm Kagome. Your in Japan, and it's the warring states era."  
  
"Warring States? Humph! War is soo silly trust men to be that bloodthirsty," stated Yumi. How ironic, bloodthirsty one day , girlish the next. One could argue though with his looks he was already girlish.   
  
"I have to admit it is , but it's for a good cause- "Good cause ? Why can't anyone figure things out peacefully!"  
  
Yumi daintily wiped here eyes , zooming in on the pot that was bubbling.  
  
"Are you making dinner? Could I possibly help? I just love cooking!," exclaimed a very excited Yumi.   
  
With that comment Kagome sweat dropped. "Sure," she replied .   
  
The girl , and well man-who-thought-he-was-a-girl continued cooking. Yumi began telling Kagome everything she remember about her past life. She was princess, who fell off her horse looking for her handsome, dark haired prince. Adding how dashing, brave, kind, and wonderful he was. Kagome listened , and would nod and agree here and there.   
  
"What about you?," asked Yumi. Kagome gave a confused look. "Well a kind, pretty , and thoughtful girl like you must have dozens of admirers. Do you have a knight in shining armor?"   
  
With that Kagome blushed a deep color of red, because her knight in shining armor was walking up to them, with a look of relief that Sesshomaru was awake.   
  
Yumi turned away from her cooking, "Hello! I'm Yumi!," greeted Yumi enthusiastically. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He nearly doubled over in laughter.   
  
"Hahaha good one Sess!," he said struggling to breath. Kagome shook her head catching Inuyasha's eye.   
  
"Uhh.....Sesshomaru-" "Yumi, you mean," corrected a nervous Kagome.   
  
"Uhhh.....Sessh-" "Osuwari!" With that the half-breed fell face first into the ground. Kagome came up to him and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk."   
  
"Damn straight you b-"   
  
"LATER!" she angrily cut him off. Turning on her heals she set back to Yumi , and with a nod of encouragement they began cooking again.  
  
He froze with confusion , maybe Kagome was right, maybe he was a bit thick ......  
  
Author's notes !   
  
Well I got two reviews people! So happy ^ ^ ! Thanks a bunch :  
  
Sakura Takanouchi  
  
Chibi aka Kelley   
  
I hope I get some more reviews! ^-^ Anywho , even if you don't review I hope you enjoyed this second chapter!  
  
I hope people enjoyed Sesshomaru bashing fighting, and cooking.   
  
Well until next time!  
  
Laters !  
  
cupcake 


	3. The Explaination And The Prince

Chapter Three : The Explanation and The Prince   
  
Kagome saw Miroku, and Sango walking towards the fallen Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
"Been a bad dog again , Inuyasha ?,"questioned the Monk .   
  
Inuyasha meerly growled lying his head back down on the ground. Kagome looked back towards Sesshomaru cooking. Judging distance away, she thought they were too close for earshot. The last thing she wanted to do was to confuse Yumi. Yumi was nice, even if she was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where's Shippou and Rin?," asked Kagome. Yet, before there was an answer they both came running up towards them. Rin still held a look of worry.   
  
"Is he still asleep?," she yelled to Kagome.   
  
"Uh," began Kagome, "About that ......we should have a little Pow Wow right about now."  
  
"Pow Wow?," said Inuyasha getting up. "It's like a meeting."  
  
Kagome lead them over the nearby river , telling Yumi before she left that she was going to go swimming.   
  
~Before They Left~  
  
"Well Shippou has been begging me to go for a swim! So I want to take him before the sunsets.If you could keep working on dinner, that'd help otherwise I can stay here and ...."Kagome's voice trailed. She looked up at Yumi. Yumi smiled, "That's OK Kagome , you've put in your hard work for today. Go have a swim with Shippou. Fortunately for you I dislike swimming, ruins my hair, so I'll stay here and finish up cooking." She gave Kagome another reassuring smile.   
  
"Alright ....Thanks!," and with that Kagome was off.  
  
(Author's note: ok now we're back in the present time. ......at the Pow Wow! ^-^)  
  
They sat in a circle, with the river at Kagome's back. They all stared at Kagome.   
  
"Well?," asked Inuyasha . Kagome straightened up, and gave him a look that said shut-up-and-I'll-tell-you-otherwise-I'll-just-sit-you ! (a.n long title for a look ¬.¬....oh well~!)  
  
"Well after I came back from shard searching, I began making dinner. Then I went to check if he was an more conscious, and then he woke up. The thing is ......he thinks he's a girl named Yumi."  
  
"WHAT?!?," was the chorus from Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha,and Rin. Kagome just sighed.   
  
"I don't think we should tell him, yet. I mean he REALLY believes he's a girl. He even began telling me about his past life, before he woke up. He thinks he was a princess, who was deeply in love with a dark haired, handsome prince."  
  
At this point all of them collapsed into laughing fits all except for Rin(who didn't understand), and Kagome(who just sweat dropped). Sango began to try and bring herself together, " What do we do then? We can't let him go around the rest of his life thinking he's a girl!"  
  
"Yeah we can!" said Inuyasha between laughs. Kagome, paused looking at Rin, who was now confused and crying.   
  
Kagome went over and sat next to Rin. "Rin," she asked in a soothing voice, "Are you OK?"  
  
Rin shoke her head, "NO! Sesshomaru is not remembering! He won't remember me!"   
  
With that Rin ran to Ah and Un and took off.   
  
"RIN WAIT!," Kagome screamed, but it was no use. Rin kept flying.  
  
Inuyasha just patted Kagome on her back,"Let her go."  
  
Kagome turned around , and began taking off her clothes.   
  
"Uh Kagome?," asked a now nervous Inuyasha. When all of her clothes were off she was left in her bathing suit. (a.n and you thought she was stripping?!?) "Well we have to make it convincing," she turned her head to the sky, "And we still have time." With that she jumped into the river with an excited Shippou following suit (she had given him an old swimsuit of Souta's). Leaving Miroku,Sango , and Inuyasha staring as the two began splashing each other. Of course, would they miss out on the fun?   
  
They all splashed around until the sun began to set, they then began to dry off the best they could, returning to Yumi.   
  
Kagome walked in front of the rest of them. "Yumi, I forgot to introduce my friends, they've been watching over you a bit too when you were injured."   
  
Yumi's face brightened, "That was too kind of them to watch over me like that!"  
  
Kagome smiled uneasily, "This is Inuyasha, he's your half-brother." She said this while pointing to him.   
  
"Sango," she pointed her out. "And this is-"   
  
"Toyo!," Yumi interrupted , running to Miroku giving him a hug and a peck on the check (which made Miroku very uncomfortable) . 0.o   
  
"Uhh.....who am I ?," asked Miroku , who was edging away from Yumi.  
  
"My Prince!," Yumi exclaimed again with emotions of love running across her face.  
  
Miroku glanced at Kagome, "Why can't we tell again??"  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well to start off, I am not the world's biggest Fluffy fan . With this said....It's My Story I can do whatever I want! phew ! But I still will try to be kind to him. So mugen, I'm sorry .   
  
Now that I got that off my chest I once again want to thank my reviewers!   
  
You are my inspiration.   
  
Thank You :  
  
Mugen   
  
Sakura Takanouchi  
  
Corisu Li!  
  
ok , well remember questions, comments, whatever just send to me!  
  
laters!   
  
~cupcake~ 


End file.
